Kira Is Happy
by tantulum
Summary: And now they are here, both sitting on the floor even though the couch is only a few meters to the right but Athrun doesn’t mind anyway and Kira is happy that they’re sitting on the floor because on the couch there would be more space between them.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

Created in a sleepless night.

* * *

Kira is happy. He's sitting on the floor, leaning against a wall and sitting right beside him is his best friend, Athrun. They are both totally wasted but that's totally okay because when Kira is drunk - and so is Athrun - Athrun doesn't notice the way Kira is looking at him, which he would if he wasn't that drunk. Of that Kira is sure but then maybe Kira wouldn't be so drunk as well and be better able to control the places his gazes are roaming over.

Right now they are fixed on Athrun's lips. Kira is thinking about his lips for a while now and the way they're moving when Athrun talks seems to have an hypnotizing effect on him somehow since he isn't able to turn his eyes off them, but like he thought earlier that's totally okay since Athrun is drunk and doesn't notice it anyway. Life is good.

Athrun is happy. He's sitting on the floor, leaning against a wall and right next to him is his best friend Kira. They are both totally wasted but that's just fine because they haven't seen each other in some time now, being busy and all, building a new life for themselves after the war had ended three years ago.

Not that they didn't see each other quite often, they did, they had remained best friends after all, but they had responsibilities now, things that kept them apart and sometimes a week without seeing each other turned into two weeks and then a month. That's why Athrun is glad that they managed to get together on this day and he hadn't minded also when Kira had brought a bottle of vodka out of the kitchen and at the point they had started the second one, sometime during the evening, he hadn't minded anything at all anymore.

And now they are here, both sitting on the floor even though the couch is only a few meters to the right but Athrun doesn't mind anyway and Kira is happy that they're sitting on the floor because on the couch there would be more space between them.

Athrun laughs. He's thinking about a story that happened during their childhood days. It's an embarrassing story but not for him, only for Kira, that is what makes the story just good. Embarrassing Kira seems to be a thing quite funny to him at the moment, so he's trying to find the right words to do just that.

First in his mind since his tongue is so heavy and he needs to know what he says beforehand because he has a feeling he won't be able to do any fast thinking at the moment. And when he thinks about Kira his eyes are lighting up like they always do but he doesn't know, but Kira can see it as he always does but he doesn't know either. He just thinks it's beautiful.

Then finally Athrun collected his words and he turns to Kira even more, a wicked smile forming on his lips. "Say, Kira," he starts, "Do ya remem-" He suddenly finds his lips sealed. That is strange he thinks and his mind needs a second or two to come up with an explanation for this but then it gives him the needed information.

There is a pair of lips pressed onto his lips. Kira's lips - his mind adds in an afterthought. They are thinner than Cagalli's but… warmer. And then they are gone again. Athrun giggles like a girl. No, he doesn't giggle like a girl, he's drunk so he giggles like a drunk and doesn't giggle also, he's - chuckling!

"You kissed me." Athrun says and then has to chuckle some more. That Kira. Had he found out after all that this story would be about him? But how was that possible? He should probably ask him but he is going to need to form a whole new sentence just for that but he guesses it is worth the effort, so at least he's going to try.

Kira's heart is thumping in his chest like crazy and he's not able to take his eyes off that gorgeous face right in front of him. He kissed Athrun and Athrun is laughing, well, rather giggling but since boys don't giggle he's going to stick with chuckling, but well, doesn't matter anyway, all that matters is that Athrun isn't mad at him, he's not mad. And that means… that means he doesn't object! He doesn't object to it!

Kira is smiling now as well, a broad smile that comes deep from within and then he leans in again and captures Athrun's lips once more and this time he's not intending to draw back that quickly. He brings a hand around the back of Athrun's head, sinking his fingers into his soft hair, pressing him closer to him.

Athrun has no idea what's going on now. He's remaining like a lifeless puppet in Kira's arms waiting for his brain to give him any sort of hint how he is supposed to react in a situation like this. Obviously Kira is kissing him again but this time it doesn't simply seem like an action to shut him up but… what was it then?

Let's start at the beginning again. Kira is kissing him. Wait a moment. There's something wrong with that already. Kira is… Kira is… kissing...him. HIM! That is what is wrong with it! Kira is with Lacus, she is his girlfriend, if he should be kissing anyone it surely is her! So why… wait a moment… what is he suddenly doing, lying on the floor with Kira right on top of him and where in nine hells is Kira's hand?! It's, it's… oh my god! Athrun's eyes widen in sudden realization and then he shoves Kira off of him with a heavy push.

Kira only comes out of his arousing rush when he's hitting the wall behind him. For a moment he's too shocked to understand anything at all. All he knows is that his back hurts where he collided and that Athrun is scrambling away from him, staring at him with big dazed eyes, blinking heavily as if to try and make the fog go away in front of his eyes. "How fu..fucking drunk are ya? You're, you're with Lacus… 'm, 'm not Lacus."

And in this moment Kira realizes everything is lost. He was wrong. Athrun doesn't want him the same way he does want Athrun. "I know you're not her!" He screams letting out all his frustration but when he looks at his best friend's surprised face he continues softer. "You're, you're… you…"

Athrun is trying to get up but his legs won't really work under him and he's almost crashing down again. Kira immediately tries to move towards him and give him a hand but Athrun can't have that yet and waves him off. Kira's face falls but he stays next to the wall. Athrun decides it is better to sit down again.

"That means, that means… you… you…" He looks at Kira inquisitively. What does it mean? Damn! If his head just wasn't so clouded right now! He isn't able to think straight. Kira kissed him and he's not Lacus but Kira says he knows. Does he really? Well, yeah, he better does! But then, but then again… What does it mean?

Kira's face is warping in anger. How stupid can Athrun be? He's gritting his teeth glaring at the man with the green eyes. The man with the green eyes who doesn't understand a thing! "I have sexual feelings for my best friend! Can't you tell? It's obvious, isn't it?"

For a very long moment Athrun says nothing and when Kira starts to think he's going to continue to say nothing forever he finally speaks up. "I'm sick."

That's what Athrun says and it's shattering Kira's heart but he can't let it show, he's narrowing his eyes. "Well, thank you very much, Athrun."

The other male shakes his head getting on his knees, holding his stomach, his face white as linen. "No, no… I'm really… I'm…" And then he pukes. He pukes all over the carpet floor, producing a lot of nasty noises and a disgusting smell starts to spread around. All Kira can do is stare at him.

He stares and stares until it's over and Athrun doesn't puke anymore but now he looks really ill. He's lying down on his side breathing heavily. "Kira… Kira… I think I'm, I'm dying." His faint whispered words float over to Kira and then he is moving again. "You're not dying, Athrun." He tells him whilst he grabs him around the shoulder to try help him get up.

Athrun is fighting but only weakly. "No… I'm dying, I'm dying, Kira. Oh god." He moans but Kira doesn't let go of him. "No, believe me you're not. C'mon we have to get you to the bathroom."

"What?" Athrun turns glancing at Kira with half lidded eyes. "Why?"

"Because you were lying in your own vomit." Kira says nonchalantly.

"Oh." Is all Athrun answers rather unintelligently and then he lets himself get dragged on his feet leaning heavily against his best friend. He's still convinced he's going to die. How else to explain the pain in his stomach and chest and damn, his head is hurting also! It's going to burst and he's going to die, he knows it's true.

Kira tries to watch Athrun's face whilst he's hauling him to the bathroom but Athrun let's his head hang low and his bangs are falling in his eyes and Kira isn't able to watch his face now. He's still relieved to a point because Athrun doesn't reject him helping him to the bathroom but maybe he shouldn't be because Athrun thinks he is dying and when you think you are dying you probably would allow your best friend to help you get to the bathroom even if he tried to make a pass on you only moments earlier.

In the bathroom he's starting to search for a cloth to clean Athrun's face with but Athrun simply puts his head into the sink and turns the water on. Kira is staring again then he searches for a towel instead watching over Athrun all the way making sure he doesn't drown himself. When he starts to sputter he turns off the water and tries to hand him the towel but Athrun can't even grab it so Kira is drying his hair for him.

The next thing is that Kira has to get Athrun out of his shirt. It's wet and stained with vomit and there's just no way he can let Athrun go to sleep like that. What kind of friend would he be?

"Athrun?" The other doesn't react, he's hanging rather limply in Kira's arms again. "Athrun, I need to take off your shirt, is that okay with you?" Still nothing. Is he already out? Kira wonders and then he takes a deep breath and struggles a bit until he manages and pulls Athrun's shirt over his head without losing his halt over him.

It's rather difficult but he finally succeeds and Athrun is naked Kira realizes and blushes. Well, technically only his chest is naked and he forces himself to not look anyway. He hasn't stripped Athrun to satisfy any perverted needs but to be a good friend and get him out of his water and vomit soaked shirt, that was it! And now he needs to get him into bed – NO, not like that either!

"Athrun, c'mon, c'mon you need to move, help me a little, all right?" He shakes the body in his arms lightly. Athrun's lids flutter and then he growls." Wha…?"

"Your feet, Athrun, just move your feet a bit, okay?"

Athrun blinks again then closes his eyes and lets his head fall on Kira's shoulder. "Dun wanna."

"Athrun!" Kira huffs but it's too late, Athrun is already snoring. Kira sighs then he tries to move his best friend's body towards the door but since said person isn't helping him in the slightest and Kira still feels the alcohol in his blood as well, he isn't positive that he will be able to take Athrun all the way to his bedroom.

Finally he gives up and though his face is becoming red again, he just heaves Athrun up in his arms and carries him. He really hopes Athrun is asleep or otherwise he would seriously kill him for this.

It feels nice. There's no use denying it. Having Athrun that close and now he even shifted his head and it's pressed against Kira's chest. Kira hopes the beat of his heart won't wake up Athrun because Athrun would kill him for this, Kira is sure of it.

Finally he can tuck Athrun into bed and he's still determined to not look at Athrun's naked chest that got broader and more muscular over the years. To not look at the creamy skin and his nipples that stand out slightly darker and are almost pointed at him as if saying… damn! He hadn't wanted to look! He hastily grabs for the blanket and brings it up to Athrun's chin. Good. And now he needs to leave, he needs to leave before…

"Kira?" Athrun's voice and Kira freezes. He freezes and stares and Athrun's eyes open and green orbs are staring back at him and Kira can't, he can't leave now. God! Why couldn't Athrun want him, want him like he wanted him? Everything would be so easy then!

"Yeah?" His voice is small because he is afraid, afraid of what Athrun might have to say to him now.

"What's with Lacus?"

The question surprises him and at the same time does not because it's Athrun who asked it and Athrun cares about his friends. About all of them, even about Kira. Kira knows that the problem is just that Athrun does not care enough, not in the way Kira wants him to.

"She knows." Is all Kira can say before his mouth goes dry and he feels like getting throttled.

"Oh." Is all Athrun says and then his lids fall over his eyes again and he is silent. Kira waits for a few more seconds but Athrun starts to breathe evenly and doesn't say anything more. And now Kira has to leave, he has to or the view of Athrun's beautiful face will make him go crazy. So he leaves and he spends the rest of the night in the living room, pondering about what he's done, what he ruined and cleaning up Athrun's vomit. That's the right punishment for him he decides. But he has hope, he has still the tiniest of hope. Maybe in the morning Athrun wouldn't remember anymore.

He tries to be stealthy, to be silent when he quietly makes his way through the room, passing the couch, hoping he's not going to wake up the person that's momentarily occupying it – he wouldn't know what to tell him.

So he wants to get out, he wants to act like a coward and run so that he doesn't need to face that person again and in the worst of cases gets the undeniable confirmation that the things that he does remember about last night are true and Kira, his best friend, had indeed kissed him and told him that he was sexually attracted to him because then he wouldn't need to make a decision about what to say to him without hurting his feelings right now.

He has a feeling, a hunch of – something. So he opens his eyes and there he sees him – Athrun, and he his walking quietly and he is almost at the door now, already grabbing for the handle. He wouldn't – or would he?

"Athrun?" Kira calls whilst sitting up and he sees the small shiver that goes through his friend's body. Is it out of… panic, because he said his name so unexpectedly or is there another reason? Suddenly Kira feels really insecure and he doesn't know if it was such a good idea to say Athrun's name at all. Maybe he should've just let him go.

Athrun turns and looks at Kira and he knows he shouldn't have done so. His friend appears so innocent now with tousled brown hair and big but still sleepy eyes. "I didn't want to wake you up."

He says and it's not a lie but he's also not quite honest because normally he wouldn't have minded waking Kira, he would probably have splashed cold water in his face or done something other completely childish, acted the way he always only did when the both of them were alone.

"That's okay." Kira answers and Athrun recognizes the tone of his voice. Kira is disturbed about something. So there he has it, what he had tried to avoid so badly, his confirmation.

"I think I should go." Athrun says and for some reason it's shattering Kira's heart all over again and he feels a strange urge of desperation dwelling up inside of him. He leaps off the couch. "NO!" He realizes he yelled and he didn't want to but the way Athrun looked at him… he just couldn't stand that!

"I mean, you don't have to… I could, I could make you breakfast and we could, we could…talk."

"Kira…" Athrun drawls and it's just his name, just his name but it's a whole new form of rejection.

Athrun remembers. The pain in Kira's chest is almost unbearable. He makes a few steps into Athrun's direction but he stops when he realizes he can't do, he can't do what he wants to now anyway. Touch him, feel him, make him say everything isn't over.

"Athrun, please… I'm sorry, I just... don't go."

The green eyed man bites his lip and there's something akin to uncertainty in his eyes but then he strengthens himself up, looking his best friend directly in the face. "Tell me it was just the alcohol yesterday and you didn't mean any of… those things, what you did and said, tell me it was just-"

"I can't do that." Kira interrupts him and he's hating himself for what he's about to do but he knows he wouldn't be able to lie about it anyway – maybe if Athrun hadn't remembered at all – but not like this. "It's, it's true, I think about you as more than just a friend…I, I only think about you lately." He knows he is doomed, he is and Athrun is. With his words he has doomed the both of them, he can see it in Athrun's eyes.

The green eyed male shakes his head. "You know I'm with Cagalli, with your sister." How could Kira do this? How could he do this to them? To all of them? He is destroying everything! His relationship with Lacus, the relationship withhis own sister – if she ever hears about this and damn he would do all in his power that she wouldn't! – but most importantly he is destroying their friendship, his and Kira's friendship. He doesn't want to lose his best friend!

"I know you are and I never… Athrun… there's just, there's nothing I can do about this! Don't you understand, all I can think about is you!" Kira is yelling again and Athrun is shocked by the sincerity in his voice. If Kira really has those feelings for him why hasn't he noticed? Why hasn't he noticed ever before? Because he didn't want to?

"I think I should go." Athrun repeats his words from earlier and there's an expression on his face Kira can't judge but Athrun doesn't give him any time to double his efforts for he is turning to the door again.

The desperation returns. When Athrun leaves, when he leaves now, maybe he's never going to see his best friend again, talk to him, hold him… kiss him. "WAIT!"

Athrun turns. "Please, Kira, just…"

"Let me kiss you again." The words are out of his mouth faster than he can think, faster than he can try and prevent them from slipping. It's all that's on his mind right now.  
Athrun's eyes widen in disbelief. "What?!"

"Just one kiss, Athrun, nothing more, just one."

The green eyed man is getting angry, a line is building up on his forehead. "Are you…"

"Just one kiss, when we are both sober, just one kiss to remember and then I promise you I won't bother you with my stupid feelings ever again. I won't mention it, I won't talk about it anymore, not to Lacus, not to anyone. Let me have that, Athrun, just that one kiss. That can't be too hard to grant, just one kiss, you don't even need to participate, just my lips touching yours… please?"

He looks at him with big, pleading eyes and inside he feels like dying, he feels like getting ripped apart but he needs that kiss, he knows he needs it and Athrun - he can't, he can't deny him now! The seconds go by painfully slowly and there are so many emotions running over Athrun's face that Kira really isn't able to tell what kind of decision his best friend – for him he would always remain that – would reach in the end.

Then Athrun nods. He nods! "All right."

Kira is stunned. He can't believe it but he is sure his eyes, his eyes and ears haven't deceived him. Athrun agreed, he agreed and that is all that matters. Kira swallows once and then walks up to Athrun who's wearing one of his shirts as he notices just now. Oh how he hopes somehow Athrun will return that shirt to him, then he will have at least his best friend's scent by his side again. He's not going to wash that shirt ever again.

Then he is standing in front of Athrun and it's an awkward moment and Athrun seems nervous somehow and Kira knows he himself is nervous, for a fact he could piss his pants but he can do that later because now he will be kissing Athrun! A wave of excitement washes through him at the mere thought and then he decides to stop thinking and he takes the last inches and lays his lips softly upon Athrun's and then he grabs his head at the back again, carefully not to startle him, so he can feel his hair and then he starts moving his lips, trying to show Athrun what he feels, what he really feels for him. He knows he has not much time so he puts all into the kiss he has, all his hopes, all his fears, all his honest devotion.

It's still over much too soon and Kira steps back again, searching in Athrun's eyes but what he hopes for isn't there and what is there he isn't able to understand. "Athrun…" He whispers but Athrun shakes his head and for the slightest of moments Kira thinks there was glistering something wet in his eyes.

"I need to go." And this time there's nothing he can hold him back with and they both know it, they feel it, so Kira nods and he knows for certain that there are tears in his eyes, not falling, not falling yet but they will, they always do. And Athrun turns, turns for the door again and then he leaves and Kira gives up fighting and cries because there is nothing else he can do.

Kira was happy but now he isn't anymore. He hasn't left his apartment for one week now and he would've probably starved already if Lacus hadn't called and then came over and stood in front of his door persistently even though he wouldn't want to open, but in the end he had to because Lacus is persistent in her own way and she knew the right words to say to him.

But that doesn't help him any with his actual problem, for his actual problem is Athrun and Athrun didn't call or come over or give him a message and Lacus isn't really able to help him with this because Kira has promised Athrun that he would leave him alone and that's why he can't call or go over or give him a message and he wouldn't know what to say to him anyway because for him nothing has changed. He still wants Athrun the way Athrun does not want him, because he is with Cagalli, with his sister and he doesn't think about Kira that way.

Lacus still tries to comfort him, she says Athrun will come around, they are best friends after all and they went through worse together. Kira though isn't sure, he isn't so sure about this anymore because he knows Athrun and Athrun is stubborn and he won't be able to treat Kira the same way, the same way he had treated him before the confession but Kira is honest, he won't be able to either but he's willing to try if it would make Athrun happy, if it would give him back his best friend he would do all in his power to pretend, to pretend there is nothing more he feels for Athrun than just friendly feelings for his friend – but he can't do that.

He needs to return to work. He knows he does. They were gallant enough with him already, he cannot stay at home any longer. Lacus said it would be good for him too. So he tries and it is good – at first – before people are starting to ask him about Athrun, then everything gets worse and he returns home in a bad mood and shatters an old vase and he cuts his finger and is bleeding over the carpet but he doesn't care, somehow it feels satisfactory.

Another three weeks go by and he still hasn't heard from Athrun, not a word, not a single word and Lacus is strangely quiet also as if she knew, as if she knew something but she doesn't want to tell and it makes him angry and he feels helpless all at the same time. He wants Athrun back, whichever way, he's dying without him.

Four more days and then Cagalli calls and Kira doesn't want to talk to her but in the end he really has no choice, she's his sister, isn't she? It is awkward right from the first second and Kira feels something is wrong with his sister but he doesn't dare to ask what it is. She tells him anyway. She tells him whilst crying. It's Athrun. He broke up with her. Everything seemed to be fine between them, she has no idea what happened.

All she knows is he behaved different these last few weeks, spaced out, seemed thoughtful but he kept reassuring her that everything was all right between them and then, and then from one day to the other he told her, and when she had demanded a reason he had looked at her with sad, sad eyes. 'I think you love me more than I do love you, Cagalli, staying together wouldn't be fair towards you. I'm sorry.'

And then he had left, he had left two days ago and since then she hadn't heard a word from him. It is as if he'd vanished and she is desperate and doesn't know what to do because she loves him, she loves him so much and Kira has to help her, he needs to find Athrun and talk to him and make him admit what is wrong, he is Athrun's best friend after all!

When Cagalli hangs up again Kira releases a shaky breath. He's shocked now, shocked and confused. Athrun has broken up with Cagalli – he's not with his sister anymore – and he left. What should he do? What should he do now? Was there… could it be… was there the tiniest, the tiniest of chances that the break up had something to do with… him? Cagalli loved Athrun more than he did love her, he had said that, hadn't he? But that doesn't mean that he loves Kira. It just means, it just means… that Athrun doesn't love Cagalli as strongly as he thought he did. And he has left, vanished somewhere. He hadn't come to Kira, oh how Kira wishes he had.

Lacus says there's no use searching for him, he doesn't want to be found but when Kira asks how she knows that, she just shakes her head and tells him to let Athrun have his peace for now, he needs time to think but when he asks how she knows that and what he needs to think about she just shakes her head.

Kira is searching for Athrun anyway but oddly enough no one is really willing to help him with that and he suspects Lacus has something to do with this as well but he has no proof. After a while he has to give up, it seems there's no use in trying to find Athrun if Athrun doesn't want to be found.

Then Lacus is giving a festival, a charity party in which money is collected for the resurrection of a nearby orphanage. Kira doesn't want to go but Lacus is persistent in her own way and she knows the right words to say to him.

It's hard for Kira to concentrate throughout the whole evening. He has to smile and pretend to be polite although inside he just feels broken. There's something missing, there's something missing for so many weeks now and he's afraid it's never going to return and he will stay broken for the very last day of his life. It's then that Lacus nudges him in the shoulder and suggests he should go out on the balcony and breathe some fresh air for a while. He's nodding thankfully, he needs the space now.

When he walks out on the balcony someone is already there, standing in the darkness, having turned his back to him. Kira sighs inwardly, he's not fond of company at the moment but inside there are even more people, so he stays.

"Were you also trying to escape the chattering masses for a while?" He asks the stranger whilst stepping closer to him, a not really honest smile - like he had worn it this whole evening on his lips – is starting to show its appearance again.

"Actually," the person says and turns, "I just arrived; I haven't really seen anyone yet."

And then Kira's smile falters and he freezes and he stares because he knows that voice and he knows those eyes and lips and the whole face in general. "Athrun… you're back."

Athrun nods and leans back against the stone wall of the balcony. "It appears so." He says coolly. "I heard you were trying to find me."

Kira nods and wipes his all of a sudden really sweaty palms on his trousers. "Of course I did, you're my best friend, Athrun."

"Am I really?" Athrun says and it sounds almost wistfully. "And here I was thinking you wanted more than that."

"I want more!" Kira feels his face getting hot and the sweat is starting to run down his neck. "I mean it doesn't matter what I want if you don't want the same… I, I just… " He looks Athrun right in his eyes now. He needs to tell him this and he needs Athrun to understand, to not get him wrong… he needs, he needs… just Athrun.

"I promised you, didn't I? I wouldn't have pressured you, Athrun, I wouldn't have talked about it ever again if you hadn't wanted me to. I know it was stupid of me to do and say those things… I don't want to lose you."

Athrun says nothing, his green eyes shimmer in the darkness like reflecting jewels. Kira is mesmerized. "Why did you break up... with Cagalli?" He asks and there's the smallest flicker of hope coming to life again in his chest even though he feels guilty for it. He loves his sister, he really does but he loves Athrun even more. It took him long enough to realize. It took him years but now that he knows it there's no sense saying otherwise. At least to Kira, Kira can be honest about it.

"It wasn't because of you." Athrun comments and Kira's hope is dying, he wants to also vanish, he wants to vanish forever and never ever return but then there's a certain emotion showing itself in Athrun's eyes when he looks at him and Kira is holding his breath biting on his tongue. "Not… not entirely."

And now Kira wants to dance, he wants to dance and sing. Not entirely, not entirely that means at least to a certain amount. Athrun has broken up with Cagalli because of Kira to a certain amount! That is more than he could ever dream of!

"So…?" Kira asks as he doesn't want to lean too far out of the window if he says the wrong things, if he says the wrong things right now, Athrun could leave him again. He has to do all in his power to prevent that. He can't be without Athrun again, he knows it's true.

Athrun is silent and Kira doesn't know how to take it. Is Athrun unsure about what he wants, about what he should say? Or has he already made his decision and just ponders how to break Kira's heart in the most gentle way? "Athrun…"

"Let me kiss you again."

Kira's eyes widen, is he going insane? There is no way Athrun could've said… or is there? The green eyed man has given up on his casually leaning against the wall and now walks over to him, he places a hand on Kira's back and gives him a mild push so that Kira's face and Athrun's face are only inches apart from each other and then Athrun leans in and closes the space between them. And this time, and this time it's Athrun kissing Kira and not the other way around but when Kira comes out of his shock and pulls himself together it's Athrun kissing Kira and Kira kissing Athrun and in the end it's all the same for them.

It takes over a year for Cagalli to talk to either of them again and even longer for Athrun and Kira to really come to terms with their own relationship and the feelings they have for each other but in the end they manage as they always do because they are best friends and now even lovers and they both wouldn't want to have it any other way because Kira is happy now as is Athrun, so in the end it really can't be wrong at all.


End file.
